


A night out is all you need

by kyooooki



Series: RobiHachi Oneshots [2]
Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki
Summary: After Allo and Gras found their boss heartbroken again they decide they all need to have a night out to get their boss’s head off the negative.
Series: RobiHachi Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831348
Kudos: 1





	A night out is all you need

The ship's double metal doors opened up, immediately filling the quiet room with the conversation of Allo and Gras. They had just gotten back from buying more food for the ship and extra strawberry candy for Yang.

Speaking of their boss they saw him curled up on the lobby's couch in a big fluffy blanket, watching the same video over and over again.

"That was supposed to be me" Yang whined.

Allo and Gras looked at each other worryingly. This definitely wasn't the first time they saw their boss sad over Robby.

It wasn't even worse now that he has the video of them bonding at that festival. It was non stop watching that video for their boss.

They sat down the bags of food down near the long curved couch before watching over to their curled up boss.

"Here Mr.Yang, hopefully, this will cheer you up!" Allo handed his boss the candy which he gladly took, immediately opening the package and shoving one into his mouth.

"Cheer you up!" Gras happily repeated, sitting down next to Yang and giving him a small hug.

Allo followed Gras's actions, sitting beside Yang and giving him a small hug.

Yang pouted, putting another strawberry candy in his mouth, glaring at the tv with a mixture of anger, sadness, and jealousy. Gras perked up causing Allo to give him and questioning look.

"Ah, how about we go out! We could get your mind off them!" Gras suggested excitingly.

"Yeah, that sounds good! Mr. Yang, you should really get your mind off him" Allo said.

"Mmm fine let's go," Yang said before getting up, leaving the blanket on the couch as he walked to his chair.

His two employees/friends followed behind him, sitting in their chairs as they get the ship started. As the ship flied away from the planet Yang orders for them to land on a specific planet.

They land on the earth-like planet called "Tunzuna". The civilians all looked normal but the only thing that wasn't like earth was the rules. Their laws were totally different and expectations were different too.

"Ah finally here. Hello Tunzuna, I missed you!" Yang said walking out of the ship, taking in the view of the beloved planet.

The three went to one of the closest bars. When they walked in Music was blaring, different colored lights were dancing around the room, and there were multiple being dancing.

They weaved their way through the people to the bar seats, all of them taking a seat on the leathery turning chairs.

Gras happily sat down, holding onto the wooden counter as he spun on the chair only to get teased by Allo when he was dizzy and about to fall off his chair.

All three ordered their drinks. Yang getting a fancy margarita while Allo got wine And Gras got apple juice. Well more like Allo had to order Gras apple juice.

After half an hour of joking around, they had left the bar. Yang and Allo walking behind a skipping Gras.

After they all got settled in and flew off again Allo suggested they go to this one planet he saw on a tv ad. Yang contemplated the idea before deciding they could go there for a few hours or so.

When they land on the water planet called "SoaBous" they all got dressed in swimwear before getting stuff ready. When they gathered everything they left the ship and found a nice shady place on the beach.

Yang laid down his towel neatly before laying on it. "Allo get the sunscreen, I just want to get a nice tan,"Yang said, turning over so he was on his back.

Gras smiled at the water with a hand over his eyes as he sat waiting for the sunscreen. He had never in his 14 years of life seen this big of a beach before and it was amazing to him.

When Allo finished putting on Yang's sunscreen he got a thank you before his boss laid the side of his head on his arms.

"Alright, you want help, Gras?"

"Sure! Are you gonna swim?"

"Of course, how could I skip this? I'm guessing you're ant the spray sunscreen?"

"Yup!"

Gras stood up, putting his arms out and shutting his eyes tightly as he felt the cold sunscreen getting sprayed again to his tan skin.

After everyone's sunscreen was put on Allo and Gras both ran to the water, immediately splashing each other with the cold clear water.

The three spent hours at the beach. Eventually, after Yang was done tanning he joined his friends in the water even though he was kinda upset his hair was gonna get tangled.

Around 8 pm the sun was starting to set. Orange, pink, and blue covered the sky as the sun kept going down. They made their way to the ship, Gras already suggesting they do one more thing before they went to sleep.

Since it was already dark and all three of them were too tired to fly they decided to stay on the planet for the rest of the night.

Gras was pushing the table out of the way as Yang cape out in his silk pajamas, extremely different from Gras's blue dinosaur onesie. "You look amazing Mr.Yang!" He beamed.

"I know. It's not the royal purple I wanted but it's still like fabulous on me" Yang said, sitting on the couch.

Gras finished pushing the table and ran on the metal ground to his room then his friend's rooms, grabbing all their pillows and blankets, coming back to the lobby with a whole pile in his hands.

Yang got up to grab some of the blankets and pillows getting a small thank you from Gras as he ran to get even more. 

As Gras was running he fell due to the soft onesie, getting asked if he was okay by Allo who just walked in in his loose striped blue and white pajamas. Gras gave a thumbs up before fast walking instead of running.

Allo thanked him for slowing down before setting down Gras's game set and games in front of the tv so when he came back he could start setting it up.

When Gras came back he started setting up while Yang and Allo started laying out the blankets and pillows so it made a decent bed.

In a few minutes, everything was set up and the three were sitting on the blankets with one controller each in their hand, laser-focused on the racing game.

Rounds and rounds later it was already 9:50 at night. All three of them were tired, obviously failing at the game because of it.

Allo shut off the tv and put away everyone's controllers before going back to the bed, squishing between the two.

An hour later all three were fast asleep, Allo laying on his back with an arm on yang's back.

Yang was curled up next to Allo with his arms around Allo's waist and his legs tangled with Allo's. Gras was sprawled out on the other side of Allo, drool dripping from the side of his mouth.


End file.
